moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Rain Ocampo
Category:Characters | aliases = | film = | franchise = Resident Evil | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Raccoon City | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2002 | 1st appearance = Resident Evil (2002) | final appearance = Resident Evil: Retribution (2012) | actor = Michelle Rodriguez }} is a fictional commando and a supporting character in the Resident Evil multimedia franchise. Played by actress Michelle Rodriguez, she was featured in the 2002 film adaptation of Resident Evil. Rodriguez reprised the role of Rain Ocampo, albeit as a clone of the original, in the 2012 sequel, Resident Evil: Retribution. Biography The Hive mission Rain Ocampo was a Latino woman with dark hair in her early-mid twenties. She worked for the Umbrella Corporation and was a commando in the Umbrella Security Service (U.S.S.). She was part of the division's sanitation unit, which specialized in "sanitizing" contaminated areas. In September, 2002, Umbrella learned of a crisis taking place at their top-secret underground laboratory research facility, the Hive. The Hive's state of the art artificial intelligence, the Red Queen, had apparently gone "homicidal", killing everyone in the site. Umbrella's decision was to use the U.S.S. to shut down the Red Queen's systems. They sent a U.S.S. team in led by Commander James Shade. Armed to the teeth and donning gas masks, Rain and the others burst in through the windows of the Arklay Mansion, which was Umbrella's safe house entrance way into the Hive. They immediately found two individuals in the main hall: Alice, who was a security specialist assigned to safeguard the mansion, and Matt Addison, a civilian who claimed to be a member of the Raccoon City Police Department. Without any prior knowledge of who he was, Rain apprehended Addison and handcuffed him. When he complained about her rough treatment of him, she told him, "blow me". Rain and the team took a secret tunnel down to the Alexi-5000 train, which brought them deep underground to the main Hive facility. On the train, the group found another security agent, Spence Parks. Once they arrived at the main complex, they made their way towards the Red Queen Chamber. The team brought a device designed to generate an electromagnetic charge, which would temporarily disable the Red Queen's systems. As they came closer to the chamber however, the Red Queen closed off a section of corridor, separating Rain from her unit leader, as well as two commandos and a medic. Along with Alice, Matt Addison and two other commandos named J.D. Salinas and Chad Kaplan, Rain was forced to watch in horror as the Red Queen activated a laser defense grid that sliced her compatriots into cubits. Zombie encounter Once inside the Red Queen chamber, Kaplan and Alice were to assemble the device that shut the A.I. down. They then ventured into an immense room identified on the layout as Dining Hall B. However, this chamber was actually housing stasis pods that contained all of Umbrella's dirty little secrets, including specimens from their Bio Organic Weapons (B.O.W.s) research. With the Red Queen disabled, all of the security codes on the doors had been deactivated. Rain and J.D. Salinas came upon the first of whom they believed to a member of the laboratory's personnel. A snarling, deranged woman approached them and lunged at Rain, taking a bite out of her hand. J.D. attempted to back the woman away by firing a warning shot into her leg, but when this tactic failed, Rain unloaded a high caliber weapon into the woman's chest, knocking her back several feet. When they went to approach her however, the woman was gone. Alice, Matt and the others came up to them after hearing the gunfire, at which point it became more clear as to what this woman actually was - a zombie. More zombies began crawling out of the dark corners of the dining hall and attacked them en masse. As one of the more experienced combat soldiers at the site, she succeeded in taking down multiple zombies. However, she was unable to save her friend, J.D. Salinas, when a horde of the monsters overwhelmed him. Rain blamed Kaplan for disabling the security locks, which enabled the zombies to gain entrance to the area. As the survivors continued to make their way through the facility, it became clear to all that Rain's injury was infected and that in a short amount of time, she too would become one of the living dead. She pressed on however, fighting through the pain and anxiety. Rain came upon J.D. Salinas, who was now a zombie. She hesitated just long enough for J.D. to bite her once again, introducing even more of the virus into her already ailing system. Rain was forced to put Salinas down by shooting him in the head. The group narrowly escaped being killed by more zombies while climbing across some hanging pipes in the utility corridor. A piece of the rigging collapsed, sending Kaplan tumbling down closer to the slavering monsters. Rain tried to shoot them away, but he illness was worsening, affecting her focus, which prevented her from getting a clear shot. Alice, Matt, Spence and she were forced to leave Kaplan behind. The infection spreads They eventually found their way to Lab 13, where Alice recalled that the research team had developed an antivirus to the contagion. She told Rain that there was a cure and that everything was going to be all right, to which she sarcastically replied, "Good. I was beginning to worry". Making their way back to the Red Queen Chamber, they were forced to bring the computer back on line (against Rain's better judgment). At this point, Spence Parks revealed his true motivation, and the group learned that he was the one responsible for the outbreak, and was also the one who possessed the antivirus, though it was still back on the train. Spence left, and the Red Queen sealed the others off in her chamber. Alice beckoned with the computer to let them free, but the Red Queen determined that it would only open the doors if they agreed to kill Rain to keep the virus from spreading. Rain knew her time was up, and she was ready to sacrifice herself for the greater good. Alice refused to kill her however. Fortunately for all of them, Chad Kaplan was still alive. Having made his way back to the chamber, he bypassed the security locks, allowing them to escape. With Matt and Kaplan helping her along, they made their way back to the train and boarded it. Alice injected Rain with the antivirus, and Rain told her that she did not wish to come back as some soulless monster. Alice however, was confident that the antivirus would cure her. Unfortunately, the infection had been in her system too long and Rain died. She came to as a zombie and lunged at Matt Addison, who had to put her down by shooting her in the head. Resident Evil (2002) Notes & Trivia * The character is unique to the continuity of the Resident Evil film series and does not have a counterpart in the video game series by Capcom. * In Resident Evil, is identified only as Rain. Her last name, as well as elements of his history prior to the Hive incident were revealed in the Resident Evil novelization of the film, which was published by Pocket Books under the title, Resident Evil: Genesis, by author Keith R.A. DeCandido in 2004. * Rain Ocampo's preferred weapon of choice is the Springfield Armory Mil-Spec M1911A1. * Before joining the Umbrella Corporation, Rain was an officer for the Los Angeles Police Department. Resident Evil: Genesis; 2004; Pocket Books; Keith R.A. DeCandido. * The Umbrella Corporation created two clones of Rain, each with disparate personalities. One was dubbed "Good Rain", while the other was regarded as "Bad Rain". Resident Evil: Retribution (2012) * In the original script treatment for Resident Evil, Rain and J.D. Salinas' positions were reversed. Rain would have died in Dining Hall B from a mass of zombies, while J.D. would have gone on longer, meeting his end towards the climax of the film. How It Ends; Resident Evil Movies; Live Journal. * Michelle Rodriguez had informed her agent that if anyone ever wrote a script about Resident Evil that she wanted to be a part of it. Her agent duly put her in contact with Paul W.S. Anderson when his screenplay was bought. IMDB; Resident Evil (2002); Trivia. See also External Links * * Rain Ocampo at the Resident Evil Wiki References ---- Category:Resident Evil (2002)/Characters Category:Resident Evil: Retribution (2012)/Characters Category:2002/Character deaths Category:Clones Category:Michelle Rodriguez